


Magic Wand

by Phi_JiJi



Series: A.C.E PWP Series [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, praising, sexual use of the word wand, shy and oblivious sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Sehyoon and Byeongkwan planned out a Harry Potter marathon until they started talking about wands
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: A.C.E PWP Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028394
Kudos: 53





	Magic Wand

"Sehyoon move your ass, I want to start" Byeongkwan yelled through the apartment.  
"You were the one who wanted warm cheese for your nachos so chill your nipples" Sehyoon yelled back.  
"How should I now that you're so damn slow?", Byeongkwan replied.  
"Urgh, just shut up already" Sehyoon grumbled when he finally entered the living room.  
While he was making all the food Byeongkwan made the living room comfortable. He closed the blinds, collected all the pillows he could find in the apartment and threw them into the couch and put on some candles for dim lighting.  
"Here are your nachos, no complains or I'll yeet you out of the window" the older of the two warned.  
"Fine, but sit down, I've been waiting forever" Byeongkwan whined and took the two bowls.  
As soon as both of them were sitting comfortably Byeongkwan took the remote and started the first of the eight Harry Potter movies. They've always wanted to do a Harry Potter marathon but the possibility that one of them would fall asleep after two movies was always quite high, that's why they got loads of coke, coffee and energy drinks in hopes to keep them awake.

Byeongkwan must admit, that throughout the first part he didn't pay much attention to it, maybe because he already knew it too well, but maybe also because his best friend looked so gorgeous in the lighting while concentrating on following the plot.  
It frustrated the younger, he could be as clingy as he wanted to and Sehyoon would jsst put it off as normal, best friend behavior.  
"Look at the TV, brat" Sehyoon said, without moving an inch.  
The younger sighed and turned his head forward again, "you're the brat here" he said, stealing one last glance at his features before concentrating on the rest of the movie.  
After it ended, Byeongkwan leaned back and commanded Sehyoon to put in the next one and he of course did, because he would do anything for his best friend if he asked nicely.  
The following two movies were the same as the first, Byeongkwan staring at Sehyoon most of the time, but what he didn't notice was that the latter was also watching him every once in a while, even if it only were a few seconds every time, it was long enough for Sehyoon to take in the beauty of the younger.

"I wish I had a wand like that. Even though I would probably break it because I'd play with it too much" Sehyoon stated out of context, causing Byeongkwan to choke on his Pringle.  
The younger cleared his throat before opening his mouth, knowing by saying that he's taking a huge risk, but either way Sehyoon will finally understand or he's just completely dense with no savour coming soon.  
"We could test that" he said, getting the attention from the blonde male who looked at him, confused.  
"You have a Wand?", he asked.  
"Don't we all have?", Byeongkwan grinned while leaning over to the older. "Well, it would most likely being me testing out how resistant your wand is, but you could use mine as well then" he told him, coming closer with every words so only a few inches were between them.  
"I... What-what do you mean?", Sehyoon asked, face flushed red.  
"Oh Sehyoonie, don't pretend like you don't know what I mean" Byeongkwan whispered, letting one hand linger above the other's crotch while his other was wrapped around Sehyoon's shoulder.  
"I really... Don't understand what..." Sehyoon stuttered but was cut off by his own moan when Byeongkwan put down his hand and supported some of his weight on the others buldge.  
Sehyoon tried to convince himself the past few minutes that it wasn't true, but now, with Byeongkwan pressing down on him he couldn't deny that he had a boner.  
"What a nice thick wand you have there" Byeongkwan grinned, his breath brushing on Sehyoon's lips.  
Sehyoon wanted to reply something but quickly shut his mouth when Byeongkwan sat down on his lap.  
"Kwannie-" he started but was cut off when the younger pressed his lips onto his own.  
Sehyoon was shocked at first but soon closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss, placing his hands on the other's hip.  
Byeongkwan pressed their lower bodies together, causing the older one to moan once again and with that also giving the former access to explore his mouth.  
Sehyoon was so intrigued by the feeling that he first didn't even notice that both of Byeongkwan's hands were now at his lower area, trying to open the belt while not breaking the kiss.  
When he finally made it, he also quickly opened the rest of Sehyoon's pants and tugged it down as far as it was possible in their position.  
"Byeongkwan ..." Sehyoon whined, trying to get ahold of Byeonkwan's hand, but he didn't have much of that as Byeonkwan slid down, off from Sehyoon's lap, dragging down his pants and boxers even more so that his dick sprung free.  
"What a wonderful wand you have" Byeongkwan said with a fascination Sehyoon didn't expect. The younger was literally staring at the erected member before wrapping his small hands around it.  
"Ah fuck" Sehyoon groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.  
The boy stroked the member a few times before pumping it with more pressure and lastly talking it into his mouth as far as possible, continuing to massage the rest he couldn't fit with his hands.  
The older did his best to keep his hips calm and not to thrust into the other's throat, afraid he could chocke him with that. Yet the wet feeling around him and the knowledge that it was Byeongkwan's mouth where his dick was in, made his hard-on to grow even more, if that's even possible at this point.  
To stabilize not only himself but also the other, he met his hands run through Byeonkwan's hair, gripping into them, making him moan around the dick in his mouth.  
"Fucking hell Kwannie, why are you so good at this?", Sehyoon managed to say between breaths.  
"I'd do anything for you" the boy said, letting off of the dick for a second before licking over the pre-cum running out of the slit "you taste so good" he then hummed, looking Sehyoon directly into his eyes. "I wonder how it would feel inside of me" the boy continued with a smirk on his face when he saw the flushed face of his best friend, his pupils widened.  
The grip in Byeongkwan's hair loosened and the latter climbed up onto Sehyoon's lap again, kissing him once again, but needier than before.  
While doing so, he took both of Sehyoon's hands, placing one on his waist again and guiding the other over his still clothed dick. "Touch me" he said, whispering, while one of his hands started to pump the older's member again and the other grabbed into his hair.  
A bit reluctant and not knowing what to exactly do he started palming the other trough the cloth, earning a small moan. "More, please" Byeongkwan begged, pushing his hip towards the friction.  
Sehyoon had a hard time concentrating on what he's supposed to do while Byeongkwan was pumping him as well and giving him little love bites all over his skin.  
"Pants" Byeongkwan then ordered and Sehyoon followed his command, and quickly undid the pants and pushed them down, Byeongkwan lifting himself up a bit so it would be easier for both of them.  
After being freed from his too tight pants and boxers he pressed his crotch against the other's once again, dick touching, making Sehyoon flinch. But before he could move, Byeongkwan did his best effort to take both of them into his hands and pumped them with the extra friction now between them.  
Sehyoon had his eyes tightly shut at the extreme stimulation and didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just dug his fingers into Byeongkwan's thick thighs, leaning his head against his chest.  
"Give me your hand" Byeongkwan requested out of the blue and Sehyoon did without even thinking. The younger took his hand and guided it to his back, placing it on his but cheek, causing Sehyoon to just squeezed the flesh he got between his fingers so a yelp escaped the younger mouth.  
"Other hand" the latter then continued, also guiding this one to his back, but not onto his butt, but between the two cheeks.  
"Byeongkwan... -" he wanted to start, opening his eyes and looking at the boy on top of him, only to be shushed by him with a sly grin.  
"We have to prepare me first. Come on, finger me" he told the older, meeting his shocked eyes.  
"Don't be afraid, I'll tell you when it hurts" the younger reassured, seeing the worry in his eyes.  
"What about lube?", he managed to asked, once again only to be met with a grin. He took the hand away again and instead held it in front of his face, "give me two fingers" he calmly told him and Sehyoon did as said.  
"Good boy" Byeongkwan praised before taking those two into his mouth and sucking them off, just like he did with Sehyoon's dick only minutes ago.  
When he released them again, they were covered in salvia, a small string of it connecting the fingers with Byeongkwan's tounge before he shut his mouth again.  
"Better?", he asked, but didn't wait for a reaction before guiding them towards his rim again.  
With hesitation and a little help from the younger Sehyoon eventually pushed the first finger into Byeongkwan, earning a little moan from him.  
The feeling was a completely new sensation to Sehyoon, but he had to admit that he loved the feeling of Byeongkwan clenching around him, so he carefully tested to move his finger a bit deeper and turning it every now and then, making Byeongkwan whine above him.  
"More" he asked, while pushing more onto the fingers as well as rutting into his own hand, rubbing against Sehyoon's cock with that as well.  
"Another finger" Byeongkwan told him, nagging on his earlobe "please".  
The older did has requested and carefully pushed in the second finger as deep as he could, now spreading the two fingerd apart, causing a shiver to run down Byeongkwan's spine.  
"Yes, more" the boy confirmed, leaning back a bit to give Sehyoon deeper access to his ass.  
Soon, the third finger also followed, stretching the boy more.  
"That's... Enough" Byeongkwan then said, making Sehyoon remove his fingers. "Now the fun part begins" he grinned, before sitting up a bit, moving closer to Sehyoon and settling above his cock.  
"Tell me when it's too much" Byeongkwan told him before slowly starting to lower himself onto Sehyoon's member, gripping onto the latter's shoulder to make sure he was table as well.  
A low pitched loan escaped Sehyoon's throat when he felt Byeongkwan's warmth embrace him, resting his hands on the other's small waist.  
"You're even bigger than I thought" Byeongkwan laughed, while bottoming out, "you feel so good inside of me" he continued.  
"And you feel so good around me" Sehyoon dared to say, earning a grin from Byeongkwan. "That's what I hoped" he replied, leaning forward and kissing him. This time it was different, it was more passionate, it was eager and full of lust but also loving and calming.  
When Byeongkwan noticed that both of them were comfortable he slightly raised his hips again, only to let himself fall down into Sehyoon completely.  
He did this a few times, lifting himself a bit higher every time and always earning a moan or growl from the other, before speeding it up more, letting himself fall down more aimed until he found a certain spot, crying out a loud moan when he did so.  
He repeated the exact movement, his moan getting higher pitched with every time, making his legs weak so he almost couldn't hold himself up anymore.  
"Sehyoon, please" he begged the other who was watching his fascination while taking in every second.  
The moment Byeongkwan cried out his name a second time, he tightened the grip on Byeongkwan's waits, bringing him down with more force the boy could bring up himself while also thrusting up into the boy, hitting his prostate every time.  
"Sehyoon, I'm... Fuck... I'm so close" the boy cried out, gripping into his hair tightly and pulling him closer to kiss him again, which was the end of both of them, Byeongkwan splurted his cum all over the two boy's shirts while Sehyoon came into Byeongkwan.  
"Fuck..." the younger said, but not stopping his movement yet, despite his sore muscles and instead rode out his orgasm on Sehyoon's dick crying out a moan every time he hit his oversensitive prostate again, the sight making Sehyoon semi hard again already, but he still pulled out for the younger's sake.  
The sperm dripped down Byeonkwan's inner thigh and Sehyoon quickly took of his shirt to wipe it away.  
"Seeing your body like this makes me want to go for a second round" Byeongkwan grinned, letting his eyes wander over the well-trained body.  
"I could go for that as well" Sehyoon grinned in response as he realizes that his dick has grown fully hard again.  
"You do, in fact, have a magical wand there" Byeongkwan joked, "but this time in bed, my back is killing me already" he added.  
"Anywhere you want, we still have the whole night" Sehyoon grinned, standing up, holding the younger under his butt, going to the bedroom and throwing him onto the bed.  
"This will be a fun night" Byeongkwan giggled as they began once of several times again for the night.


End file.
